pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style)
TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Disney movie, "Zootopia". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Judy Hopps - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Nick Wilde - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Chief Bogo - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Leodore Lionheart - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Yax - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Mrs. Otterton - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Dawn Bellwether - Wooper (Pokemon) *Gazelle - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Officer Benjamin Clawhauser - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Officer McHorn - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Stu Hopps - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bonnie Hopps - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Duke Weaselton - Mark Chang (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Big - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Fru Fru - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Gideon Grey - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Flash - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Priscilla - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Doug - Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Finnick - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Frantic Pig - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Young Judy Hopps - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Young Nick Wilde - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Emmitt Otterton - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Otterton Children - Pig Will and Pig Won't (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Judy's 275 siblings - ????? *Manchas - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Peter Moosebridge - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Kozlov - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Raymond - Torchic (Pokemon) *Kevin - Harry (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Mouse Foreman - Goldbug (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Landlady - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Nangi - Shateneer (The Fryguy Show) *Young Gideon Grey - Squirtle (Pokemon) Trailer *Zootopia (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Judy Hopps Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Nick Wilde The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Chief Bogo Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Leodore Lionheart Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Mrs. Otterton Wooper.png|Wooper as Dawn Bellwether Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Gazelle Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Officer McHorn Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Mr. Big Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Fru Fru Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gideon Grey Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Flash Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Priscilla Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Jude-lizowski-6teen-3.9.jpg|Jude Lizowski as Doug 3046122a0962b86bf393a840f45d67d6.jpg|Gossamer as Finnick Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Frantic Pig Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Young Judy Hopps Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Young Nick Wilde Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Peter Moosebridge Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Kozlov Torchic.png|Torchic as Raymond Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Nikki-wong-6teen-9.33.jpg|Nikki Wong as Landlady Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Nangi Squirtle.png|Squirtle as Young Gideon Grey Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof's Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof